Superman: Man of Steel
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¿Como Clark Kent se convirtio en Superman? ¿Como conocio a Lois Lane? ¿Cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a Lex Luthor? He aqui las respuestas. Esta es la historia del orígen de una Leyenda... La primera aventura protagonizada por el Hombre de Acero.
1. Un Superhombre en Metrópolis

**Superman: Man of Steel **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

**REPARTO **

Tom Welling...Clark Kent/Superman

Erica Durance...Lois Lane

Aaron Ashmore...Jimmy Olsen

Kevin Spacey...Lex Luthor

Cassidy Freeman...Tess Mercer

Michael McKean...Perry White

Frank Langella...George Taylor

Arnold Schwarzenegger...John Corben/Metallo

Marlon Brando...Jor-El

Helen Slater...Lara Lor-Van

Julian Sands...Alcalde Sullivan

**ESTRELLA INVITADA **

Allison Mack, como Chloe Sullivan

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

**Un Superhombre en Metrópolis**

**Metrópolis. En un callejón.**

**Distrito Suicida. Noche. **

La mujer estaba acorralada. Con la espalda apoyada contra la fría pared de ladrillos del callejón se apretaba inútilmente en un vano gesto de protección. Ante ella, un nutrido grupo de punks se congregaba, amenazante.

Sonreían, siniestros. Ninguna de sus intenciones eran buenas.

-Por favor… por favor… - pedía ella, temblando como una hoja. El que parecía el líder de la banda se adelantó. Sostenía una navaja filosa en la mano.

-Preciosa, ¿no te dijeron que por las noches el Distrito Suicida es peligroso? – le dijo – Este es territorio de los Dragones Púrpuras. Tienes que pagar peaje, cariño – le guiñó un ojo – Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-Por favor… yo no...

-¡Quitate la ropa!_ ¡AHORA! _

El miedo helado que la mujer sentía le recorrió por toda la espalda. No parecía haber escapatoria. Aquellos sádicos enfermos sonreían como hienas, con ansias.

Iban a violarla.

-¡Déjenla! – gritó una voz, con fuerza.

Todos miraron en dirección de donde había venido, sorprendidos. _¿Quién era el que se atrevía a darle órdenes a los Dragones?_

Había un hombre parado sobre el tejado de un edificio vecino. Era alto y vestía con una gabardina negra. Miraba a los punks sin temor…

-¡Déjenla en paz! – dijo. Dio un salto y con grácil acrobacia, cayó entre los delincuentes y la mujer, interponiéndose entre ellos y su victima.

-¿Qué diablos…? – el líder de la banda retrocedió un paso - ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿De donde saliste? – preguntó. Miró al sujeto. El misterioso individuo llevaba puesta una camisa negra con un símbolo en el pecho. Una "S" blanca relucía en él.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú? – volvió a preguntar. No obtuvo más respuesta que una fría y penetrante mirada del otro. Estaba plantado ante el grupo como una estatua de mármol – No importa… ¡Seas quien seas, estas muerto! _¡A él!_

Los punks sacaron sus armas. El hombre esbozó una media sonrisa. Avanzó hacia ellos sin miedo.

Abrieron fuego. Pistolas y escopetas restallaron en la noche. Todas las balas dieron en el blanco, pero ante la insólita mirada de los delincuentes rebotaron como si nada una vez hicieron contacto con el cuerpo del extraño.

-¿Qué es esto? – exclamaron, aterrados.

-Mi turno – dijo el misterioso de la "S" en el pecho y entonces sus ojos brillaron con una luz roja.

De inmediato, las armas de los pandilleros se derritieron, se fundieron en sus manos. Hubo gritos de sorpresa y alarma. Nadie entendía nada.

Pero el enigmático héroe no había acabado. Moviéndose a una velocidad extraordinaria, se encargó de la banda propinándoles golpes y puñetazos contundentes.

No tardó en termina con ellos. Solo el líder quedó de pie. Con mudo asombro vio como todos sus hombres yacían inconscientes, desparramados por el piso.

-¡Maldito! – gritó. Con su navaja lo atacó. Se la incrustó en el pecho, viendo con pasmo cómo la hoja de la cuchilla se partía por la mitad.

-No puede ser… no puede ser – repitió, mirando al otro con terror - ¡No eres humano!

-Francamente hablando… no.

Aferró al líder de los delincuentes con sus manos y lo revoleó en el aire como un muñeco de trapo. Lo metió en un contenedor de basura y cerró la tapa encima suyo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – el héroe se dirigió a la mujer, muda testigo de la batalla que se había desarrollado. Ella no contestó. Estaba conmocionada, casi en shock.

Una sirena se sintió, cercana. Dos coches patrulla se asomaron a la salida del callejón.

-No tema. Ellos la ayudaran – le dijo a la mujer – Debo irme.

Se produjo un ventarrón. En un instante el hombre se esfumó a supervelocidad justo cuando dos oficiales de policía se acercaban, las armas en alto.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó uno de los agentes de la Ley, al ver el tendal de cuerpos en el suelo - _¡Son los Dragones Púrpuras!_

-¿Pero como puede ser? ¿Quién les hizo esto? – preguntó su compañero. Vio a la mujer en el fondo del callejón. Se acercó a ella - ¿Señorita? ¿Está bien?

-Yo… si, si. Estoy bien.

-¿Vio lo que pasó? ¿Quien hizo esto?

La mujer no pudo responder. Tartamudeó, pero entonces sorprendió a los policías al sonreír repentinamente.

-¿Señorita?

-Superhombre – dijo, convencida – Ha sido un superhombre.


	2. Orígenes

**2 **

**Orígenes **

**Metrópolis. Interior de un departamento.**

**Al amanecer.**

Clark Kent estaba agotado. Hacía horas que no dormía y el patrullaje nocturno le había insumido trabajo.

En concreto evitó cuarenta robos, trece asesinatos y un intento de violación. No parecía mucho, pero cuando se lo media con cuatro o cinco semanas de la misma actividad, sin pausa salvo las usuales para necesidades fisiológicas, se volvía extenuante.

Podía ser un superhombre, pero en el fondo, era más hombre que súper.

Y considerando que eran sus primeros pasos en aquella ciudad, mas le valía ir con cuidado, si no quería que le descubrieran.

Estaba armando un jaleo allí; él mismo lo reconocía. Con toda esa actividad superheroica estaba seguro de que la Prensa no tardaría en hacerse eco del caso. Que rayos. De todas formas, no había manera de evitarlo…

Lo bueno era que, al menos, él estaría allí para supervisarlo.

Se aseó. Tomó una calida ducha reconfortante y se afeitó. Luego se dedicó a elegir cuidadosamente el traje que iba a usar para su primera entrevista de trabajo en esa ciudad.

Recordaba con cariño el viejo consejo de Pa Kent. _"Hijo, la primera impresión es lo que cuenta… trata siempre que la tuya sea educada e impecable"._

Sonrió. Extrañaba a su padre. Siempre tenia la palabra justa para cada ocasión. Lo mismo que su madre.

Suspiró. Mientras se vestía, pensaba en cuan orgullosos hubieran estado de verle ahora. Su madre, sobre todo. Ella siempre decía que llegaría el día en que su muchacho crecería, se volvería todo un hombre y volaría, listo para encontrarse cara a cara con su destino.

Frunció levemente el ceño. No le gustaba volar. Lo hacía sentirse siempre tan raro. Menos humano.

Prefería correr. O saltar. O ambos. Sabía que la supervelocidad era preferible a andar dando tumbos por el aire y encima, estaban los rascacielos; Metrópolis los tenía a por montones.

Smallville era diferente.

Hectáreas y hectáreas de campo.

El lugar perfecto para refinar sus poderes.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. _"Poderes"_ era una palabra ostentosa, pero no tenia otra con que definirlos.

Terminó de colocarse la camisa y el pantalón. Se hizo el nudo de la corbata tal y como Pa Kent le enseñó.

Él sabia que por mas que lo intentara nunca lograría encajar. La Humanidad pura y real le estaba velada.

En momentos como esos, se sentía miserable. No había otros como él en el mundo. Estaba seguro, lo sabia. No existían otros miembros de su raza en la Tierra.

Era el único. Todo cuanto quedaba de un planeta y una cultura extinguida.

Sonrió con pesar. Pa y Ma Kent se lo ocultaron durante años, pero él sospechaba la verdad.

Sabía que era adoptado.

A los dieciséis tuvo su certeza. Es decir, desde que tenía memoria recordaba poseer aquellos… poderes. Pero una cosa bien distinta es saber cuales eran las causas y saber su lugar de origen _verdadero_.

Lo supo cuando Pa Kent le mostró la nave en que vino a la Tierra.

La tenia escondida en el granero, tapada con una lona vieja.

En la nave había un dispositivo. Se activó cuando lo tocó: una imagen holográfica lo saludó. Un augusto hombre vestido de blanco, con una sonrisa afable y cariñosa en su rostro le habló, en perfecto inglés, explicando quien era él, de donde venia y por qué estaba en la Tierra.

Kryptón. Jor-El, Lara… Kal-El. Nombres que se grabaron a fuego en su memoria. Los acompañó una vivida y bonita imagen que representaba su planeta natal, sustituida mas tarde por una gran catástrofe de la que él era el único sobreviviente. Y eso, gracias a su padre… su verdadero padre.

Jor-El.

"_Sé fuerte y valiente, Kal-E__l"_, le dijo el holograma, _"Sé sabio, hijo mío. En la Tierra, bajo un sol amarillo, tendrás enormes poderes. Grandes habilidades. Tal vez llegue el momento en el que te sientas solo. Nunca lo estarás. Mi amor y el de tu madre te acompañaran vayas donde vayas. Usa tus poderes. Ayúdalos. Kal-el, son buenas personas… pero necesitan que los guíes. Sé su luz. Sé su fuerza. Hijo… mi amado hijo… Recuerda siempre que te amamos y que lo que hicimos al enviarte con ellos es demostración de ese amor. Cuídate y cuídalos… Adiós, Kal-El"._

La bella imagen holográfica culminaba con la aparición de una mujer, vestida también de blanco, que se abrazaba con Jor-El y parecía mirarlo en la distancia, a través del abismo de tiempo y espacio que los separaba.

Lo supo. Era Lara.

Su verdadera madre.

Cuando los hologramas se desvanecieron, la realidad volvió ante sus ojos. Pa y Ma Kent lo observaban, con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Ahora sabes la verdad, hijo. Si nos odias por ocultártelo todos estos años, no puedo culparte – le dijo él – Solo queremos que sepas que hicimos todo el esfuerzo por hacer de ti alguien de bien… y que te amamos. Simplemente, te amamos… como si fueras nuestro desde nacimiento.

En el presente, Clark Kent lloró en silencio, recordando lo que a continuación hubo hecho…

Cuando Pa Kent le dijo esas palabras los abrazó a ambos y con iguales lágrimas en los ojos, les dijo:

-Tú eres mi padre y tú eres mi madre. Los amo a ambos. Es lo único que me importa.

Los tres se estrecharon entonces en un calido abrazo, sintiendo que nada que dijera una imagen generada por computadora podía romper con ese vínculo.

…Y nada lo hizo en los años restantes, salvo la muerte. Primero la de Pa y luego la de Ma.

Los sepultó a ambos con el corazón sobrecogido, pero decidido a honrarlos para siempre por sobre todas las cosas.

Usar sus poderes para ayudar a la gente era una manera.

Bien, lo del traje oscuro, la gabardina y la "S" en el pecho eran invenciones suyas, pero creyó mejor usar aquello en lugar de las ridículas mallas que en un principio pensó en llevar puestas.

Quería ser un héroe, un campeón, un justiciero. No un payaso de circo con el calzoncillo encima de la ropa, por Dios santo.

Se rió. Secó las lágrimas de su rostro y luego, se colocó la parte superior de su traje. Se miró en un espejo.

-Parezco Testigo de Jehová – comentó, en voz alta. Su ocurrencia le causo gracia. _¿Y si en vez de que los Kent lo encontraran hubieran sido otros?_ Sin duda, cualquiera podría especular cómo hubiese sido su vida entonces.

-Ya estoy otra vez – se dijo – distrayéndome. ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – y mirando a su reflejo - ¡Reacciona, Clark! Hay que ir y probar suerte. Como mamá solía decir: _"El hombre propone y Dios dispone"_.

Tomó las gafas falsas. Se las colocó en la cara. Se le veían ridículas, es verdad, pero necesarias. Lo tenia bien observado.

Los tipos con anteojos pasaban bien desapercibidos.

Bueno, al menos eso esperaba. Era lo único de él que en ese momento constituía un "disfraz". Quería ser el alter-ego, lo opuesto a lo otro.

Justiciero de noche. Periodista de día. Sonaba justo. Equiparable.

Tomó su maletín con sus papeles y salió del departamento. Era hora de ir a probar si tenía suerte…


	3. Primer trabajo

**3**

**Primer trabajo **

**Edificio del diario "El Planeta".**

**Momentos después… **

Clark entró en el vestíbulo principal del edificio del mejor periódico metropolitano y se quedó sin aliento. Todo a su alrededor emanaba un aire de soberbia y gallardía. Arte antiguo y contemporáneo, mezclados.

Preguntó en Recepción por las oficinas de Redacción del diario. Varios pisos mas arriba, le dijeron. Tomó el ascensor junto a un grupo de personas que iban al mismo sitio.

Sin duda, trabajadores del periódico.

Esperaba poder ser otro más de ellos.

La Redacción lo recibió con el usual alboroto mañanero. Gente yendo y viniendo entre las mesas, tecleando en sus computadoras o pasándose fotos de algo. Lo normal en cualquier oficina de un periódico respetable.

Clark todavía no sabía bien donde quedaba el despacho del Editor del diario, así que decidió preguntárselo a la primera persona con la que se cruzó: un joven pelirrojo atareado en hacer funcionar una fotocopiadora…

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me hagas esto! – dijo el muchacho, viendo como la maquina se negaba a funcionar bien - ¡Mierda! El jefe va a matarme si no le entrego la fotocopia que me pidió. ¡Funciona, cacharro del demonio!

-Este… disculpa – interrumpió Clark – estoy buscando la oficina del señor George Taylor.

-Ah... – el chico lo miró, un poco sorprendido – Es por allá, pero me temo que el jefe está en reunión ahora con el vice-editor y nuestra reportera estrella. Tendrá que esperar, señor…

-Kent. Clark Kent – se presentó. Le tendió una mano. El joven se la estrechó.

-Me llamo Olsen… James Olsen. Pero todos acá me conocen como Jimmy… o Jimbo. Escoja el que mas le guste – sonrió.

Clark asintió. Le cayó simpático al toque aquel chico. Parecía ser una buena persona.

-Bueno, señor Kent… pase y espere su turno. Es por allá – Jimmy señaló al fondo de la Redacción – Y suerte… cuando el señor Taylor, su vice y nuestra reportera estrella discuten, duran largo rato.

Clark agradeció a Jimmy y lo dejó peleándose con la fotocopiadora. Al fondo de la Redacción estaba el despacho del Editor del periódico, con la puerta cerrada.

El cartel de la misma rezaba: "GEORGE TAYLOR – EDITOR EN JEFE".

Clark suspiró y tomo asiento en una silla libre cercana. Con su maletín en las manos, espero.

-¡Por el fantasma del Cesar, Lois! ¡No puedes ser tan cabezadura! – escuchó decir dentro de la oficina.

-¡No soy cabezadura, Perry! Soy realista – respondió una voz femenina – Detrás de estos sucesos hay una noticia. ¡Lo sé! ¡Mi olfato de periodista me lo dice!

-¡Puras tonterías! ¿Piensas darle crédito a los delirios de unos locos? ¡Somos un periódico serio, Lois! ¡Reacciona! ¡No somos un tabloide sensacionalista!

Hubo una pausa en la discusión. La tal Lois se dirigió a una tercera persona en la habitación.

-¿Qué dice, jefe? Yo sé que usted también puede verlo… olerlo. Detrás de esto hay una primicia.

-Lois… No es que no confíe en tus instintos periodísticos, pero creo que Perry no se equivoca… y antes de que me repliques, te recuerdo que White tiene más experiencia de campo que tú en esto. Por algo es vice-editor de este periódico.

-¡Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Jefe! ¡Vamos! ¡Solo le pido que me de UNA oportunidad! Lo investigaré y vera que…

-No, Lois. Está vez Perry tiene razón. Ninguna de las historias contadas por los testigos tiene base sólida. Ante todo, está la credibilidad de este periódico. La llevamos orgullosos sin manchas desde que se fundó.

-¡Maldición! ¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Como quieran! ¡Pero si la competencia nos roba la primicia, no quiero lamentos! Solo diré: _"se los dije"_.

La discusión acabó abruptamente. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y el ceño fruncido salió, hecha un huracán.

Por instinto, Clark se puso de pie y se la quedó mirando, embobado. La vio alejarse entre la gente de la Redacción hasta un escritorio, delante del cual se sentó resoplando del enojo que sentía.

"_Dios. Es guapísima"_, pensó, sin poder evitar mirarla desde la distancia. Una voz rompió su contemplación ensoñadora…

-¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó con cierta brusquedad un hombre en la puerta del despacho. Tomado por sorpresa, Clark se volvió, acomodándose los lentes.

-Si, perdone – carraspeó – Soy Clark Kent. Tengo cita con el señor Taylor. ¿Cree que esté disponible?

-Ah… Kent. Te estábamos esperando. Adelante – el hombre lo invitó a entrar – Soy Perry White, sub-jefe de Redacción.

-Mucho gusto.

Le tendió la mano para saludarlo, pero White no respondió al gesto. El que sí lo hizo fue su jefe, George Taylor. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y miraba al recién llegado con aire paternal.

-…Y aquí tenemos aire fresco, sangre nueva para nuestro periódico, Perry – dijo – Un gusto conocerte en persona, hijo. Por favor, toma asiento.

Así lo hizo. White cerró la puerta de la oficina y se quedó de pie, medio distante. Evaluaba al nuevo con la mirada.

-Vamos al grano – Taylor abrió una carpeta. La leyó un momento – Tienes un excelente currículo, hijo. Estoy maravillado. ¿De donde dices que vienes?

-Smallville, señor. Una pequeña localidad de Kansas.

-¿Granjero? – intervino White.

-Mis padres lo eran. Yo heredé la granja – Clark bajó la mirada un momento – Ellos… ellos… fallecieron hace tiempo.

Se produjo el silencio. Taylor miró a White con reprobación. Este se encogió de hombros.

-Un currículo excelente – retomo el Editor – Pocas veces he visto uno así – White carraspeó – y creo que mi sub-jefe de Redacción tampoco. Te felicito, hijo.

-Gracias.

-Perry, muéstrale su escritorio y preséntalo al personal, por favor.

Clark abrió los ojos como platos. Taylor sonrió ante tal reacción.

-Perdón, señor. ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Estas contratado, por supuesto. Ve con Perry. Él te presentara al resto de la tropa.

-Vamos – le dijo White, abriendo la puerta del despacho y guiándolo – Acompáñame.

* * *

><p>-Okay. ¡Atentos todos! – pidió White. Media Redacción se paralizó.<p>

Tener cientos de pares de ojos sobre él lo pusieron nervioso, pero Clark lo disimuló bastante bien.

-Les presento a Clark Kent. Es nuestra nueva incorporación. El jefe quiere que lo traten como se merece un compañero: ¡respeto y dignidad!

Hubo muchos _"hola"_ tímidos, unas cuantas sonrisas de cortesía y todo mundo reanudó su trabajo. White mostró a Clark su escritorio de trabajo. Estaba casualmente delante del de la chica llamada Lois.

-Lois, tu nuevo compañero de trabajo – indicó White, sonriendo irónicamente – Espero que se lleven bien.

Lois Lane miró al recién llegado con frialdad. Clark se acomodó los lentes de nuevo y le sonrió, amistoso.

White se marchó. Antes de irse, le indicó a Olsen que llevara al nuevo periodista a recorrer las instalaciones. Jimmy aceptó, encantado. Habló con Clark una vez su jefe se fue y éste colocaba sus cosas en su escritorio.

-Lo felicito, señor Kent. Debe ser usted un excelente reportero. De otro modo, el señor Taylor no lo hubiera contratado tan rápido.

-Digamos que tuve un buen desempeño de profesión allá en Kansas…

-Más te vale conservarlo aquí también, _granjerito_ – dijo Lois, sacando un cigarrillo y fumándoselo – Metrópolis no es Kansas, ¿sabes?

-Eh… Señorita Lane… el cartel – Jimmy señaló hacia una pared, donde había colgado un cartel de "prohibido fumar".

-¡Uf! Está bien, está bien. Veo que hoy no es mi día… - Lois se marchó. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Va a la terraza – informó Jimmy a Clark – Es su lugar favorito para fumar cuando no puede hacerlo aquí.

-Una persona muy… singular.

-Y que lo diga. Lois es la reportera estrella de la que le hablaba. Es la mejor de este periódico. Una reputación que le gusta mantener – hizo una pausa. Miró a Clark – Está molesta con el jefe porque no la dejan cubrir las noticias sobre el justiciero.

-¿El justiciero? – enarcó una ceja. De modo que así era como aquellos periodistas lo llamaban.

-Cierto que usted es nuevo en la ciudad – se disculpo Jimmy – Vera, hace un tiempo, un misterioso hombre viene ayudando a las personas. Evita atracos, salva a la gente de accidentes y un sin fin de cosas mas. No se sabe bien quien es ni de donde vino, pero las historias cuentan muchas cosas sobre él que… bueno, cosas muy curiosas.

Clark permaneció en silencio, inexpresivo.

-Dicen que tiene poderes – continuo Olsen – Que las balas rebotan en su piel – bajó el tono de la voz – Si, sé que suena a locura, delirio, pero ese hombre tiene algo. Desbarato él solito a los Dragones Púrpuras, los peores delincuentes del Distrito Suicida, uno de los barrios mas problemáticos de Metrópolis. Lois cree que tras los rumores de esta "Leyenda Urbana" se esconde una noticia, una que vale la pena indagar, pero ni el señor Taylor ni el señor White lo ven si. Por eso ella anda últimamente de mal carácter.

-Ya. Entiendo.

-Pero no crea que siempre es así. Lois es una buena, excelente persona. Solo que es un poco… tozuda. Es todo.

-Comprendo, comprendo.

Clark quería preguntar _"¿está en pareja?"_ pero tuvo a bien en no hacerlo. Le gustaba Lois, pero no quería hacerse grandes ilusiones con eso.

Su historial amoroso no era precisamente exitoso.

"_Prudencia ante todo"_. Otro consejo sabio de Pa Kent, que él llevaría a la práctica con aquella mujer.


	4. Justicia

**4**

**Justicia **

**Tribunales de Metrópolis.**

**Días más tarde… **

Clark se encontraba sentado ante el nutrido grupo de espectadores al juicio. Observaba con seriedad al hombre ubicado al lado del Juez, en la silla de los acusados.

Había sido asignado por White para la cobertura del periódico del caso. Se trataba de algo menor en la escala de noticias, pero no menos importante: violencia domestica.

Mientras trataba de poner todos los sentidos en su tarea, el Fiscal se acercó al acusado y lo miró. Luego, hizo lo mismo con los miembros del Jurado y por último, con el Juez. Comenzó con su exposición…

-Alguien dijo una vez que en los Tribunales de Justicia, había Justicia solo _fuera_ de los Tribunales – empezó – Pero hoy, damas y caballeros, podemos cambiar eso entre todos, porque hoy _haremos_ Justicia aquí.

Hizo una pausa dramática. Todos esperaron a que continuara la exposición. Lo hizo yendo hasta su mesa y buscando papeles en su portafolios…

-Melannie Cotton no busca daños y perjuicios. Ella busca solamente la Verdad, la Justicia… y la oportunidad de seguir con su vida.

El Fiscal sacó un fajo de fotos. Se acercó al acusado, lo miró gélidamente y después se volvió hacia el Jurado.

-Aquí les presento cabal prueba de la culpabilidad del acusado al estrado: las fotografías de la victima en el Hospital Central de Metrópolis… y no puedo dejar de preguntarme, señor Rodríguez – dijo, volviéndose hacia el hombre acusado - ¿Acaso ella le pidió que la cortajeara y golpeara de esta manera tan salvaje?

-¡Objeción! – saltó el abogado del acusado.

Clark no escuchó la respuesta del Juez. Solo tenía ojos para el ¿criminal? Se concentró totalmente en él. De hecho, mientras lo hacia, utilizó uno de sus poderes más singulares para analizarlo: su súper-oído.

Un sonido imperceptible para todos los presentes se hizo patente para él. Era acelerado y discordante. Aun así, parecía seguir un patrón, un ritmo determinado…

Latidos de corazón.

Del corazón del señor Rodríguez, quien sonrió con falsa tranquilidad y contestó a las acusaciones del Fiscal cuando le fue permitido con fingida normalidad.

-No tengo nada que esconder, Su Señoría – dijo – Contestare al señor Fiscal, ya que se me ha permitido hacerlo, con el consenso de mi abogado. La verdad es que la señorita Cotton y yo… - hizo una pausa. Se mostró entre dubitativo y avergonzado – La señorita Cotton y yo practicamos el sadomasoquismo. Es una practica sexual no muy común, pero creame que hay un alto porcentaje de personas que lo hacen. Todo lo que pasó fue un accidente, uno muy desafortunado, pero mas que nada, lo importante es que todo fue consensuado entre ella y yo. Nadie obligo a nadie a hacer algo que no quisiera.

-Eso no le da derecho a llegar a una agresión física tan extrema como lo hizo con la señorita Cotton – tercio el Fiscal – Usted la lastimó con demasiada saña, señor Rodríguez. Por favor, no insulte a este Tribunal con una argumentación tan barata…

-¡Objeción! – saltó otra vez el abogado de Rodríguez.

-A lugar – concedió el Juez – Sr. Fiscal, le recuerdo que no debe extralimitarse en su trabajo. Limitese a cumplirlo como se debe.

-Lo lamento, Su Señoría – el Fiscal guardó las fotos – Solo quiero añadir una cosa: por el bien de todos, espero que aquí, hoy, se haga justicia…

* * *

><p>Después de varios alegatos más y testimonios, el Jurado presentó su veredicto: <em>Inocente<em>.

Clark se quedó mudo de la indignación. A su lado, una vez que el juicio terminó, alguien hizo un comentario…

-¡Es una barbaridad! ¡No hay justicia en esta ciudad!

Clark estuvo de acuerdo, pero se disponía a cambiar eso muy pronto otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Interior de un bar.<strong>

**Por la noche… **

-¡Soy un hombre libre, compañeros! – gritó Rodríguez a sus amigos una vez que se reunió con ellos en el bar - ¡Soy el mejor mentiroso del mundo!

El grupo sentado en una mesa festejó la ocurrencia levantando sus botellas en un brindis. Todos rieron.

-Ese Fiscal casi me tenia, pero mi abogado pudo mas que él. Refutó todos sus argumentos y presentó unos cuantos testimonios falsos… previamente bien pagados, claro. ¡Y acá me tienen! ¡Más inocente que Dios!

Rodríguez rió. Sus compañeros le pasaron una botella de cerveza.

-¡Por el sistema de justicia americano! – pidió. Todos levantaron las botellas.

Rodríguez iba a beber, pero entonces la botella en su mano reventó en pedazos, por culpa de un rayo de calor venido de un rincón.

Alguien había entrado en el bar. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo. Era un tipo vestido de negro, con una "S" blanca en el pecho…

Miró a Rodríguez y a sus amigos con frialdad. Se acercó a ellos con pasos decididos.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el delincuente, todavía sorprendido por la explosión de su botella.

-Justicia – declaró Clark – Rodríguez, eres culpable de un crimen. Tienes que pagarlo.

Dos de los amigos del criminal se pusieron de pie. Lo rodearon con gestos hostiles.

-¡Mejor te vas por donde viniste, fenómeno! – dijo uno de ellos y sacó un revolver.

Clark sonrió y pegó un salto. Con la ayuda de sus dos piernas, les propino una patada a los dos cómplices de Rodríguez, tirandolos al piso. Luego dio otro salto y se colocó encima de la mesa ante la cual el grupo estaba reunido. Estos ya tomaban sus botellas con intención de usarlas como arma, pero no se les dio tiempo a hacerlo. Moviéndose a supervelocidad, los bajó a todos de una patada razante.

Solo le restaba encargarse del mismo Rodríguez. Aprovechando la confusión desatada, huyó del bar a la calle, en donde descendió al metro por unas escaleras y ya corría como loco por el anden… solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Clark enfrente de él, mirándolo severo.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! – gritó el delincuente, pero Clark le propino un fuerte empujón.

Rodríguez voló varios metros por el aire y aterrizó en las vías del tren subterráneo… en el momento en que este se acercaba a la estación.

-No… no… no… - se volvió desesperado hacia el hombre de negro - ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Solo si confiesas la verdad! – sentencio Clark, impávido.

El tren estaba cada vez mas cerca. _**¡Iba a pasarle por encima!**_

-¡Ayúdame!

-¡Di la verdad!

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! _¡Yo lo hice!_ ¡Yo agredí a esa mujer a propósito! ¡Ayúdame!

La luz del tren subterráneo iluminó a Rodríguez. La bocina sonó.

El criminal cerró los ojos, esperando el fatal desenlace. Pero este no llegó. Tomándolo en brazos súper velozmente, Clark lo salvó de morir aplastado y lo llevó instantáneamente ante las puertas del Departamento de policía de Metrópolis, donde lo dejó.

-¡Entra ahí y di la verdad, o te pasara algo peor que lo del tren! – aseguró.

-¡Si, si, si! – Rodríguez entró al edificio - ¡Soy culpable! ¡Soy culpable!

Clark suspiró. Su trabajo en ese lugar había terminado.

Se produjo un ventarrón. Desapareció en un pestañazo de la escena.


	5. Lois & Clark I

**5**

**Lois & Clark (I) **

**Edificio de LexCorp. **

**Metrópolis. Al siguiente día. **

La torre de LexCorp era de una belleza arquitectónica. Como símbolo del lujo y del poder, se erguía hacia el cielo brillando bajo el sol.

En el interior de la oficina principal del CEO de la empresa, Tess Mercer leía un periódico de la Prensa sensacionalista a su jefe…

-…Dicen que se entregó solo y que afirmó que el "Hombre de Negro con la S en el pecho" lo amenazó con hacerle algo peor si no lo hacia y confesaba su crimen – Tess meneó la cabeza – No paran de contar historias de ese tipo. Los criminales de toda la ciudad están prácticamente espantados.

-Tess, querida… ¿Por qué me lees esa basura? – dijo un hombre sentado de espaldas en un sillón. Miraba al gran ventanal de su despacho, el que daba al centro de Metrópolis.

-Creí que te interesaría, Lex. Nuestros contactos nos dicen que este tipo esta perjudicándolos severamente. Y también cuentan lo otro… que tendría poderes extraños.

El hombre en el sillón rió. Se volvió hacia su asistente. Se trataba de una persona calva, bien vestida y que fumaba un puro. Se reclinó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué dicen nuestros amigos de El Planeta? – preguntó.

-Nada. Silencio oficial.

-No me extraña. Es cosa del viejo Taylor. Siempre anda con eso de ser políticamente prolijo y la trayectoria… - Lex Luthor suspiró. Fumó de su habano y exhaló una amplia nube de humo – Realmente, ¿deberíamos tomar a esta Leyenda Urbana como cierta? ¿Verdaderamente interrumpe nuestros "negocios" con el bajo mundo de Metrópolis?

Tess lo pensó un momento. Luthor esperó. Era una buena chica. Muy astuta, muy inteligente. Se alegraba de tenerla de asistente personal.

En el organigrama de LexCorp, Tess Mercer era la segunda al mando.

-Creo que seria un error no prestarle importancia. Es evidente que algo hay detrás de este "justiciero". Preocupa bastante a nuestros socios. Si, creo que algo debe hacerse.

Luthor asintió. Dejó de lado su habano y tomó un teléfono. Marcó un número y esperó…

-Traigan a Corben – dijo – Tengo un trabajito para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Edificio de "El Planeta".<strong>

**Esa misma tarde. **

Lois mostró el titular del periódico sensacionalista al señor Taylor. Perry White aguardaba, de pie en una esquina de la oficina del Editor.

-No podemos seguir ignorando esto – dijo ella - ¡Ya suman muchos los casos de las apariciones de este tipo! Hay algo serio tras él.

-Lois… - empezó White, pero ella lo cortó.

-Estamos dejando pasar la noticia prácticamente delante de nuestras narices. ¡La competencia nos sacara ventaja! Por eso, quiero investigar qué se esconde detrás de él, que secreto oculta – miró a Taylor directo a los ojos – Jefe, se lo estoy suplicando. ¡Déjeme ir tras esta noticia! ¡Déjeme descubrir el misterio que hay aquí!

White meneó la cabeza. Taylor, en tanto, meditaba.

-¡Permítame libertad de acción! ¿Cuándo lo defraude? ¿Cuándo puse en ridículo el prestigio de este diario? Nunca. Solo le pido este favor. Concédame la autorización. ¡Le traeré una primicia exclusiva!

-…eso, o el fiasco mas grande de la historia – acoto Perry.

-Lo pondré de esta forma – Lois cruzó las manos. Miró a sus jefes sin titubear y decidida – Les traeré una primera plana. Si no sucede así, tienen mi renuncia indeclinable sobre este escritorio. Nada de términos medios: o consigo un noticion o renuncio a mi trabajo. Usted decide – aquello último lo dijo para Taylor.

Se produjo el silencio. Editor en Jefe y sub-editor se miraron el uno al otro. Finalmente, Taylor sonrió…

-Eres terca, Lois – dijo – Sabia que cuando abandonaste el Ejército y a tu padre, el General Lane, para ser reportera, ibas a convertirte en una persona difícil de apaciguar…

-Gracias por el cumplido. ¿Entonces…?

-Me has ganado por cansancio. Muy bien. Adelante. Hazlo. Tienes mi bendición.

Lois sonrió. White arrugó la frente, no muy convencido.

-Solo quiero imponer una condición – Taylor levantó una mano. Ella esperó – Quiero que investigues este caso acompañada.

-¿Me va a mandar con Olsen de nuevo, jefe?

-No. No con Olsen. Con el nuevo.

-¿El nuevo? ¿Se refiere a…?

-Díganle a Clark Kent que venga a mi despacho – pidió Taylor por un interfono. Lois protestó. Aseguró que un novato solo entorpecería su trabajo, pero él fue inflexible.

Clark llegó al rato. White le abrió la puerta.

-¿Quería verme, señor? – preguntó.

-Si, hijo. Pasa. Te tengo un trabajo muy especial… con ella.

Lois y él se miraron.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafetería "Shuster". Metrópolis. <strong>

**Horas después… **

Lois fumaba de nuevo. Era el segundo o tercer cigarrillo del día. Clark, en tanto, bebía despacio su café. Estaba caliente y espumoso, en su punto justo.

-Así que vienes de Kansas – dijo ella. Lo observaba de tanto en tanto, mientras repasaba una carpeta con los testimonios recogidos por la policía de las personas que habían visto al misterioso "Hombre de Negro".

-Si. De un pequeño pueblo llamado Smallville.

-Smallville – Lois jugó con la palabra - ¿Existe eso? La verdad, es la primera vez en la vida que escucho nombrarlo.

-Es que es un pueblo muy chico.

Lois enarcó una ceja.*

*** (El chiste es obvio. En inglés, "Smallville" quiere decir "Villachica". Nota del Autor). **

-Ya. Y tenías una granja, ¿correcto?

-En realidad, era de mis padres. Aunque, técnicamente, ahora es mía.

-¿Y que dicen papá y mamá Kent de mudarte a Metrópolis? Me imagino que para gente tan sencilla, debió ser una bomba enterarse de que te mudabas…

Clark carraspeó.

-Mamá y Papá Kent no dicen nada… ellos… fallecieron hace rato.

Lois se mordió la lengua. Había metido la pata. A veces su clásico desenfado le jugaba esas malas pasadas.

-Lo siento. Perdóname – le pidió – Soy una bestia.

-No pasa nada. En serio. Ya estoy acostumbrado… quiero decir, a su falta. Fue hace tiempo.

Silencio. Clark bebió más café. Lois suspiró.

-Bien, Smallville. Tenemos un caso aquí – señaló a la carpeta – Tenemos un sin fin de testimonios que nos hablan del "Hombre de Negro con la S en el pecho". Supongo que estarás al tanto del caso…

-Olsen me puso al día.

-Este Jimmy… es un poco despistado, pero buen compañero.

-Ya lo había notado.

-En sus mejores momentos, es muy divertido… y ni hablemos de Ronald, su pareja. Cuando están juntos, son dinamita. Son la mar de chistosos y… ¿Te sucede algo?

Clark pestañeó, confundido.

-Perdona, creo que te entendí mal – se disculpó - ¿Acaso Jimmy es…?

-Jimmy es gay – Lois miró a su compañero, confusa - ¿No lo sabias?

-Pues… no. No me lo dijo. ¿Debería saberlo?

-Es que es raro que no te lo dijera. Jimbo es gay declarado hace rato. Está en pareja estable con un muchacho hace tres años. ¿En verdad no te lo dijo?

-No.

-Bien. Supongo que esperaba el momento para hacerlo. Ah, yo soy totalmente _"gay-friendly"_. De hecho, en Redacción todos conocemos el asunto y Jimmy te lo puede decir. Nadie nunca jamás lo ha discriminado por su orientación sexual. Parte de la política del señor Taylor. Mientras los asuntos personales no interfieran con el trabajo, todo está bien.

Clark no supo qué decir al respecto. Guardó silencio.

-Vamos al asunto – Lois volvió a señalar la carpeta – Testimonios. De mucha gente. En toda la ciudad – puntualizó – La descripción es la misma, invariablemente: un sujeto, un hombre, vestido con ropa negra y una "S" blanca estilizada en el pecho. Todos dicen que le vieron hacer hazañas imposibles, como parar balas con el cuerpo, derretir armas con la mirada y una enorme fuerza a su disposición. Punto numero uno: ¿se trata de un ser humano? ¿O es otra cosa?

-¿Qué mas podría ser?

-Dímelo tú. ¿Ángel? ¿Demonio? ¿Vampiro? – citó Lois - ¿Extraterrestre?

Clark se removió en su silla, inquieto.

-¿Experimento secreto del Gobierno? Tenemos un abanico de posibilidades muy grandes. Punto numero dos: ¿Por qué ayuda a las personas?

-Pues, si tiene de verdad superpoderes o algo así, ¿no seria lo mas lógico usarlos para ayudar a la gente?

Lois lo miró un segundo. Consideró esa opción.

-¿Y por que no usarlos para beneficio propio? ¿Por qué no atracar bancos o robar tesoros invaluables? No tiene sentido. Si fuese humano, lo habría hecho.

-Vaya optimista visión del ser humano que tienes – comentó él.

-Querido, conociendo a la Humanidad como la conozco, y en especial a los hombres, me parece raro que no lo hubiese hecho hasta ahora… lo que nos deja con la opción de que NO es humano.

Clark no comentó nada al respecto. Lois fue anotando sus conclusiones en una agenda que llevaba consigo.

-Número tres: ¿Qué significa la "S" en el pecho?

-¿Salvador?

-¿Supertipo? – Lois lo pensó un segundo – Hum… aquí tenemos un testimonio de una mujer que salvo. Ella lo llamó de una manera, según la declaración que hizo mas tarde a la policía… - revisó en la carpeta – Aquí está. "Superhombre" – dio una fumada a su cigarrillo. Lo depositó en su cenicero – No suena tan mal. Superman…*

*** (Superhombre, en inglés, es "Superman". Evidente juego de palabras. Nota del Autor). **

Clark se acomodó sus lentes. A él tampoco le sonaba tan mal el nombre.

-Okay. Nuestro Superman es un tipo muy escurridizo. Salva a la gente, combate al crimen y se esfuma en el aire. Es obvio que no desea ser encontrado. ¿Por qué?

-¿Deseo de permanecer en el anonimato, quizás?

-¿O, como no es humano, miedo a ser atrapado por las autoridades? Me imagino que debe ser una criatura solitaria… aterrada por que el Gobierno, el Ejército o cualquiera lo atrapen y lo analice como una rata en un laboratorio. Si, debe ser eso.

El cariz de las conclusiones de Lois no le gustaban en lo mas mínimo a Clark. Era bastante perturbador oír que hablaban de uno y no poder responder ni "mu". Armándose de una paciencia ilimitada, solo sé dedicó a sorber lo que quedaba de su café.

-Misterios, misterios… ¿No los odias? Yo si – Lois se levantó de su asiento – Vamos, Smallville. Acompáñame. Tenemos trabajo periodístico de por medio y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder mas el tiempo.

Clark se levantó tras ella. Pagó la cuenta y ambos se marcharon.

* * *

><p><strong>Edificio de LexCorp.<strong>

**Al mismo momento… **

John Corben era un tipo alto, musculoso y de mirada fría. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones tejanos, ribeteados con botas en sus pies. Se encontraba parado delante del escritorio de Luthor.

El empresario, en tanto, lo miraba con satisfacción mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos. A su lado, Tess aguardaba en silencio.

-Corben. Es un gusto volverte a ver. ¿Qué tal California?

-Demasiado pesada para mi gusto – dijo – Basta de juegos tontos, Luthor. ¿Para qué me necesitas? Mi tiempo es oro.

-Creeme. Eso lo sé. No te haría venir si no requiriera de tus talentos – Lex chascó los dedos. Tess se acercó a Corben. Llevaba consigo un maletín. Lo abrió, revelando fajos de billetes de dólares en su interior.

-Dos millones. Puedes contarlos si quieres. Serán para ti… si logras encontrar y eliminar a un hombre.

-¿Eso es todo? – replicó Corben – Es demasiado fácil para mí, Luthor.

-Ah… pero no hablamos de ir tras un hombre ordinario, sino, de un superhombre.

El bicho de la curiosidad pudo más. Corben miró el dinero y a Lex alternativamente.

-¿De quien estamos hablando?

-De una Leyenda Urbana. Tess te lo explicara todo.

Así lo hizo. Cuando acabó, el criminal estaba decidido que con dinero o sin él, lo haría...


	6. Lois & Clark II

**6 **

**Lois & Clark (II) **

**Redacción de "El Planeta".**

**Metrópolis. Al atardecer. **

Lois y Clark pasaron todo lo que quedó del resto de la tarde recopilando datos. En el transcurso del tiempo que pasó, visitaron y cotejaron los testimonios de las apariciones de Superman (como Lois lo había bautizado) con los testigos de primera mano de los hechos.

Durante las entrevistas, Clark comprobó la efectividad de su "disfraz" al ver que nadie le reconocía como el misterioso salvador superpoderoso. De todas maneras, dejó que Lois llevara la voz cantante en el asunto. Ella hacía las preguntas y él se limitaba a grabarlas junto con las respuestas…

Después de pasarse todo ese tiempo trabajando, la pareja de periodistas regresó al Planeta para comenzar a volcar sus datos por escrito.

Mientras el sol caía en el horizonte de rascacielos, Lois hizo un alto en el incesante teclear de su computadora personal. Tomó de su bolso un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar…

-El cartel – le recordó Clark, en obvia referencia al cartel del "No Fumar".

Lois chascó la lengua, molesta.

-Acompáñame, Smallville – dijo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras – Vamos a charlar en un sitio que me gusta.

Clark fue tras ella. Subieron a la azotea del edificio, en donde un inmenso globo dorado con las palabras "El Planeta" giraba lentamente sobre su eje, movido por unos motores escondidos.

La vista de la ciudad desde allí era espectacular.

-Es maravilloso – comentó él, mirando hacia donde el sol moría.

-Me alegro de que te guste. Siempre vengo aquí cuando no me dejan fumar allá adentro – le contó ella – Generalmente, casi siempre.

Se produjo el silencio, solo roto por el sonido de la ciudad al comenzar a caer la noche. Clark descubrió a Lois mirándolo atentamente mientras fumaba…

-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando mucho en este tiempo en el misterio de nuestro Superman. Hay algo que no encaja.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Oh, bueno… se me ocurrió la idea de que tiene que, por fuerza, hacer algo mas que andar salvando gente y evitando crímenes… que tiene que tener sí o sí una vida tras él. Y todo eso me condujo al inevitable pensamiento en que si este tipo es tan astuto como parece serlo, seguro que tendrá una identidad secreta.

Clark sintió una pelota de hielo en el estomago. Lois era realmente muy buena en su trabajo. _¿Y si lo descubría? _

-Lois… yo… - tartamudeó. Ella le dio la espalda. Miró a las primeras estrellas de la noche.

-Me encantaría conocerlo – dijo, soñadoramente – Imagino que un ser como él debe sentirse muy solo en este mundo.

Clark bajó la vista. Era verdad. Pero ella no se hacía a la idea de cuanto frustrante era no poderse relacionar sentimentalmente con nadie. Al menos, no exitosamente.

-¿Y tú, Smallville? – ella se volvió y lo miró - ¿Qué tienes para contar? ¿Hay alguna mujer en tu vida? ¿O un hombre?

-Hubo alguien… mujer, por supuesto – se apresuró a decir. Lois sonrió – En Smallville. Fue hace mucho.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Lana. Lana Lang.

-Bonito nombre. Cuéntame más. ¿Eran novios?

-Algo así – Clark sonrió nervioso – Salimos una temporada. Intentamos una convivencia, pero no funcionó. Es todo.

Claro que Clark calló gran parte del resto del relato. Lana y él lo habían intentado de a de veras, pero cuando él le reveló sus poderes, las cosas cambiaron.

Ella no lo pudo manejar. La relación naufragó hasta la separación. Lana se marchó de su vida, con la promesa de guardar su secreto hasta la tumba. Hacía mucho que no sabia de ella. _¿Seguiría en Smallville?_

Así lo creía. Pese a todo, no le guardaba rencor. La quería y deseaba que fuese feliz… con quien sea.

Lois dio una calada a su cigarrillo, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Yo también tuve a alguien – reconoció – Jerry White. El hijo de Perry. Salimos un tiempo pero después cortamos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Que lo encontré en la cama con otra mujer y lo mandé al diablo.

-Cielos…

-Teníamos prioridades diferentes, eso se hizo patente. No lo vi más después de eso, pero por lo que me cuentan, Perry tomo muy mal lo que su hijo me hizo.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si. Lo echó de su casa.

-Vaya. Lo lamento.

-Yo no. Los romances son perdida de tiempo. No estoy para esas cosas. Mi prioridad por el momento es mi trabajo… y nuestro Superman está en él.

Clark estudio detenidamente a Lois. A parte de bonita, le parecía alguien extraordinario, dueña de un carácter fuerte, especial.

Ella lo pescó mirándola de aquella manera. Sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh?

-Me miras de una forma muy especial.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! Es que… yo… hum…

Lois rió.

-Calmate ya, Smallville. No pasa nada. Pero te prevengo que no funcionaria conmigo. Tiendo a tener muy mal carácter.

-Yo no quise insinuar… de hecho, no estaba pensando en…

-Y las vacas vuelan – Lois meneó la cabeza – Lo vi en tu mirada, no lo niegues. Soy muy intuitiva para esas cosas.

"_Demasiado"_, pensó él.

-Lo digo en serio. No funcionaria. Te lo aclaro de entrada para que no te ilusiones mucho.

-Claro, claro…

Lois suspiró.

-Eres un buen tipo, Clark. Lo noto también en tus ojos. Es solo que… mejor lo dejamos ahí.

Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre. Estaba embobado, pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

Lois se acabó su cigarrillo y arrojó lo que quedaba por la cornisa. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-Vamos, _Kansas Boy_. A seguir trabajando. Hay un enigma pendiente de resolución…


	7. Metallo

**7**

**Metallo **

**Vestíbulo de "El Planeta". **

**Dos días más tarde. Noche. **

Una amplia multitud concurría a la fiesta de beneficencia organizada por el periódico dos días después. El objetivo de aquella iniciativa, tomada por el Editor del diario y el Alcalde de la ciudad, era juntar de la gente más rica e influyente de Metrópolis una buena cantidad de dinero, el cual seria donado al Hospital Infantil, a Hogares para Ancianos y comedores para los desamparados.

Lois y Clark se encontraban entre los presentes, ambos vestidos para la ocasión. La reportera había elegido un bonito vestido blanco bien ceñido a su cuerpo, en tanto él usaba un pulcro traje de etiqueta…

-Te sienta bien el negro, Clark – comentó ella, cuando se habían encontrado.

-Gracias. Tú estas preciosa – dijo él. Como toda respuesta, su compañera solo sonrió.

Decidió que la prefería así, contenta, a la otra Lois Lane, la malhumorada. Lo cierto era que, pese a la diferencia de caracteres, se estaban llevando muy bien entre los dos.

Hacían muy buen equipo periodístico.

Clark soñaba con que fueran mas que eso, pero por el momento, tenia que contentarse. Todo serena y armoniosamente, como solía decir su madre.

-Han venido todos los peces gordos de Metrópolis – dijo Lois – Incluido el mas influyente de todos – frunció el ceño - ¿Ves a aquel tipo calvo vestido de traje blanco, acompañado por esa pelirroja?

-Si. ¿Quiénes son?

-Lex Luthor y su asistente privada, Tess Mercer – Lois hizo un gesto con la cara – Luthor es dueño de una corporación multinacional asentada en Metrópolis, LexCorp. Está bañado en dinero por todos lados y siempre se muestra como un caritativo millonario… pero yo sé que esconde otra cara. Una que no muestra al público.

Lois hablaba bajo. En su tono se mostraba recelo hacia la figura de Luthor.

Clark miró detenidamente al hombre, que conversaba animado con el Alcalde de la ciudad y otras personas. Se lo veía común y simple, pero si Lois guardaba ciertas dudas o sospechas para con él, lo tendría en cuenta.

De repente, Luthor se fijó en ellos. Habló algo con Tess y ambos se acercaron a saludar a la pareja…

-¡Pero miren nada mas! ¡Si es la señorita Lane en persona! – exclamó Lex, con fingida sorpresa - ¡La misma personita agradable y graciosa que escribió una delirante nota sobre mí, acusándome injustamente de liderar todo el crimen organizado de Metrópolis! Que bueno ver que pese a ese traspié en tu excelente carrera, Taylor todavía decide conservarte en tu puesto. Odiaría que por culpa de un error te quedaras sin trabajo…

-Ahorrate las idioteces, Lex. No estoy de humor esta noche para oír tus tonterías – dijo Lois, enfrentándolo – Para eso, la tienes a Tess a tu lado – se dirigió a la asistente – Te compadezco, creeme. Hay que aguantar a este ególatra adinerado.

Luthor rió. Tess le acompañó, haciendo coro.

-Lois, Lois… Me mata tu sentido del humor – Luthor meneó la cabeza – pero recuerda que solo gracias a George Taylor no te hice una demanda. Me convenció cuando dijo que estabas muy apenada por tu error. Dejémoslo ahí – se volvió hacia Clark – Y, ¿Quién es tu acompañante esta noche? Debes ser nuevo. No tengo tu rostro en mi memoria…

-Clark Kent. Vengo de Smallville, Kansas – se presentó, serio. Luthor comenzó a caerle bastante mal desde que lo había escuchado. El empresario se quedó pensando un momento.

-_Smallville_ – murmuró. Miró a Tess - ¿No tenemos una fabrica agrícola allí?

-Dos – le corrigió ella.

-Pues mira nada más. Bueno, bienvenido a la gran ciudad, Kent. Y cuidado con Lois. Yo sé por qué te lo digo – le guiñó un ojo, mientras se marchaba con su asistente, a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

-¡Idiota, arrogante y presumido! – estalló Lois - ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Como si le debiera algo!

-¿Qué era toda esa historia de que lo acusaste de capomafia de Metrópolis? – quiso saber Clark.

Lois resopló ante la pregunta. Le resumió el asunto.

-Tenía ciertos datos. Todos lo sindicaban como el hombre detrás de los peores crímenes en esta ciudad. Subvencionaba actos ilícitos y hasta se llegó a hablar de tráfico de armas, drogas y mucho más. Me animé y lo denuncié públicamente… pero de la noche a la mañana me quedé sin pruebas. Desaparecieron los testigos que tenia y quede expuesta. Luthor mantiene bien su imagen pública… bastante bien. Amenazó con demandarme, a mí y al periódico. El señor Taylor pudo frenarlo. Lo convenció de que todo había sido un error y me obligó a pedirle disculpas en público. Luthor se dio por satisfecho y abandonó la idea de la querella judicial, pero es evidente que él sabe que yo sé la verdad sobre sus asuntos. Llegará el momento en que cometa un error, y entonces…

Lois calló. Tomó una copa de champagne de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba. Bebió un sorbo.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto, Smallville – le pidió – Está noche solo quiero divertirme – miró a la multitud y entonces sonrió – Hey, allá están Jimmy y su pareja, Ronald. ¡Vamos para que lo conozcas!

-Bueno.

Clark se dejó llevar por Lois hacia un rincón de la sala. Mientras caminaba abriéndose paso entre la gente hacia Olsen y su acompañante, no pudo dejar de pensar en Lex Luthor.

_No le gustaba nada. _

* * *

><p>Luthor se apartó unos instantes del evento social para hablar en privado con Tess.<p>

-¿Está Corben listo? – le preguntó.

-Listo y esperando para entrar en acción – le confirmó ella - ¿Será ahora, durante la fiesta?

Lex lo pensó. Miró al Alcalde de la ciudad y a su comitiva de seguridad personal que estaban a punto de marcharse. Se le ocurrió un plan.

-Creo que es hora, de paso, de que vayamos pensando en el futuro de Metrópolis – dijo. Tomó un canapé de una bandeja – Avisa a Corben de que el Alcalde se va. Esto es lo que quiero que haga…

Luthor explicó su plan. Tess agarró su celular y lo ejecutó.

* * *

><p>Lois observó que el Alcalde se marchaba. Hacía tiempo que venia deseando una entrevista exclusiva con él, pero por una u otra razón, el político se excusaba anteponiendo su apretada agenda.<p>

Ella era una mujer de armas tomar. Vio una oportunidad de abordarlo ahora, que parecía de muy buen humor y relajado, y la aprovechó.

-¿Dónde vas, Lois? – le preguntó Clark, sorprendido.

-Lo siento, chicos. El trabajo llama – le dio un beso en la mejilla apresurado a Clark a modo de despedida y se marchó. Él quedo un rato en las nubes. La pareja de Olsen, Ronald, lo sacó de ahí al comentar que Lois y él parecían entenderse muy bien mutuamente.

-Llegaste al alma de Lois – afirmó – De otro modo, no creo que te hubiera dado ese beso.

-¡Pero si solo fue un beso de despedida, Ron! – se quejó Jimmy – No lo escuche, señor Kent. A Ron le encantan las historias románticas. Es el único que vio dos veces _"Titanic"_ y las dos veces salió llorando del cine.

-…Será por no poder tener a un Leonardo Dicaprio en mi vida y en cambio, tener que conformarme contigo, pelirrojo.

-¡Ay! ¡Por favor! – Jimmy resopló – No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte invitado a la fiesta.

Ronald sonrió, indolentemente. Clark puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>-Alcalde Sullivan. ¿Tiene un momento?<p>

Un fornido hombre de seguridad la detuvo. El Alcalde se volvió hacia ella.

-Lane. Justo estaba por irme.

-Señor, por favor… es por esa entrevista que quería hacerle.

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento. Lo siento. Me tengo que ir.

-Solo será un momentito. Por favor. ¡La gente de la ciudad quiere oírlo! ¿Qué mejor ocasión que esta?

-¿Lo molesta mucho, señor? – inquirió el guardaespaldas. El Alcalde miró a Lois a la cara y lo pensó un momento.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es insistente como una nube de moscas, Lane! Muy bien. Pero tendrá que ser de camino al Ayuntamiento. Tengo cosas de última hora que hacer…

El rostro de Lois se iluminó. El seguridad la dejó pasar y siguió al político hasta su coche: una limusina negra. Subió después de él y el auto arrancó.

Otro vehículo también se puso en marcha: una motocicleta Harley Davidson.

Corben iba en ella.

Pertrechado con lentes oscuros y una escopeta de doble caño en una mano, los siguió de cerca varias calles hasta colocarse a su lado.

Mientras Lois charlaba con el Alcalde en el asiento trasero, Corben apuntó y disparó a través del vidrio. Mató al custodio y al conductor del auto al instante.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó el custodio que viajaba con la reportera y el político atrás, pero para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, la limusina derrapó y se estrelló contra un camión estacionado cerca.

* * *

><p>Clark supo que algo no iba bien. Enfocó un instante su súper-oído fuera del edificio donde estaba, ignorando la apabullante charla que lo rodeaba y tuvo confirmación del hecho: un estruendo fuerte, no muy lejano.<p>

Un choque en la calle.

Con el corazón sobresaltado, se excusó con Olsen y salió apresuradamente del vestíbulo. Fuera del edificio, corrió hacia un callejón mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta y la camisa, revelando una "S" blanca en su pecho…

* * *

><p>Corben se acercó al lugar del accidente con la moto. Se bajó de ella y caminó hacia el coche volcado. Se estaba prendiendo fuego.<p>

Un custodio salió arrastrándose de su interior, herido. Corben le apuntó con la escopeta y totalmente inexpresivo, le descerrajó un tiro en la cabeza.

Otra figura se movía dentro del coche, herida pero viva.

_Lois Lane. _

Corben se disponía a volarle los sesos cuando un vendaval salido de la nada lo cubrió. Una figura vestida de negro, con gabardina y una "S" blanca en el pecho había llegado a supervelocidad delante de él. Lo miraba severamente.

-¿Superman? – dijo Lois, intentando salir del coche por sus propios medios.

Clark se volvió hacia aquella dirección y sopló. Un viento fuerte apagó las llamas, parando el incendio.

-Así que existes – comentó Corben – Una pena. Me encargaron que te buscara y te borrara de la faz de la Tierra, después de matar al Alcalde. Yo siempre cumplo con mi trabajo – le apuntó con la escopeta – Hasta la vista… _baby_.

Disparó.

Las balas rebotaron sin hacerle efecto.

Dando uso otra vez a su supervelocidad, Clark se acercó al asesino y le arrebató la escopeta de las manos. La dobló por la mitad como si fuera manteca.

-Impresionante. Pero tengo mis recursos.

Corben intentó darle un puñetazo. Clark lo atajó y con su fuerza le propinó uno propio al criminal en la cara…

Corben salió disparado por el aire, aterrizando contra una pared. El impacto debería haberlo matado, pero no fue así.

-Buen golpe – dijo, mientras se componía – pero necesitaras más que eso.

Clark no lo entendía. _¿Quién era ese sujeto?_ Parecía tener una fuerza que rivalizaría con la suya. _¿Acaso…? _

Usó otro de sus poderes para examinarlo: la visión de rayos X.

Lo que vio, lo dejó atónito.

Cables, engranajes, relees… circuitos y metal.

_¡Un robot! _

_¡Corben era un robot! _

_¡Bajo la ropa y la imitación de piel humana, había un organismo artificial! _

-¡Eres una maquina! – exclamó.

Corben sonrió fríamente. Se sacó los lentes oscuros y se señaló a la cabeza.

-No del todo. Lo único que queda biológico en mí está aquí.

Decía la verdad. La visión de rayos X lo confirmó. Un cerebro palpitante y vivo se encontraba, resguardado en un cráneo de acero.

-¿Qué eres?

-Cyborg – Corben extrajo una pistola y disparó.

La bala pasó zumbando en el aire al lado de Clark. _"¡Lois!"_, pensó y se volvió para ver. No. No era hacia ella a quien dirigió el disparo. Ella estaba allí, herida pero viva y miraba la escena atónita.

"_Entonces… ¿Quién…?"_

La respuesta se hizo evidente mediante un grito.

_¡El Alcalde! _

Estaba saliendo del coche destrozado cuando Corben le disparó al corazón. Cayó muerto en el acto.

-Te veo luego, para la revancha – el criminal se subió a su moto y huyó de la escena de los hechos. El primer impulso de Clark fue el de seguirlo y atraparlo, pero ya no tenia tiempo.

Se volvió hacia Lois.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Lane?

La reportera estaba en shock.

-¿Clark? – preguntó. Él se quedó helado - ¿Clark?

Iba a decir algo más pero se derrumbó en el piso, inconsciente. Estaba extenuada.

Clark quería ayudarla, asistirla, pero la policía estaba llegando por la calle.

A supervelocidad, abandonó el lugar, con pesar en su corazón…


	8. Némesis

**8**

**Némesis **

**Edificio de LexCorp.**

**Al otro día… **

Luthor se servia un vaso de Brandy de su mini-bar. Sentado delante de su escritorio, Corben apoyaba indolentemente las piernas sobre la mesa, estirándose en su silla.

-Aclaremos algo – dijo Lex, arrojando dos cubitos de hielo en su vaso – Tenias que matar al Alcalde, si, pero también a ese justiciero súper poderoso. Te contraté para eso, Corben. ¿Qué paso?

-Que tu chico de leyenda urbana superó mis expectativas… Tuve que medir su fuerza y habilidad, ante todo.

-¿Y bien? – Luthor esperó con el vaso en la mano, mientras el criminal hacia una larga pausa antes de continuar hablando.

-Formidable. Como yo, es más que lo que la vista puede mostrar. Si es humano, no me imagino cómo adquirió esos poderes.

Luthor se quedó pensativo. Tomó un trago de Brandy.

-Entonces es un verdadero problema – dijo – Quiero que dejes de perder el tiempo y lo elimines. Totalmente. ¿Entendido?

-Dalo por hecho – Corben sonrió – Estoy esperando por la revancha.

* * *

><p><strong>Cementerio de Metrópolis.<strong>

**Al caer la tarde. **

El cielo sobre la ciudad se había encapotado. Gruesos nubarrones de lluvia se derramaban sobre la multitud de personas que asistían al cortejo fúnebre.

A la cita se habían hecho presentes no solo amigos y familiares del difunto, sino toda la Prensa local: radio, TV, medios gráficos, etc.

Clark se encontraba allí. Cubriéndose con su gabardina negra, se mojaba bajo la lluvia algo apartado del resto. Contemplaba todo con angustia en su interior. El féretro fue depositado en la tumba. Un sacerdote bajo un paraguas leyó algo de la Biblia y dijo algunas palabras…

Tristeza, angustia y perplejidad eran las caras que mas se veían en el funeral del Alcalde.

Una chica rubia se separó del grupo reunido, en un momento dado, y depositó un ramo de rosas sobre el cajón. Lloraba sin consuelo.

-…Chloe Sullivan, la hija del Alcalde – dijo un periodista de TV a las cámaras – acaba de dejar un tributo a la amada memoria de su padre, el hombre que mas ha hecho por esta ciudad en estos últimos años. La gente se pregunta: ahora que él no está, _¿Quién nos cuidara? _

Clark se apartó aun más del funeral. Caminó por el cementerio mojandose. Se sentía en parte responsable de esa muerte… Si hubiera sido mas rápido, si no se hubiera distraído… quizás el Alcalde estaría con vida… no habría muerto.

_¿Quién era ese hombre, ese cyborg? ¿Quién lo mandó? ¿Qué buscaba? _

No tenía respuestas, pero sospechaba que se volverían a ver las caras.

Lo alejó de su mente un momento. Pensó en Lois. Estaba internada en un hospital cercano. Fuera de peligro, pero seguramente shockeada por lo que había visto.

Se resolvió a ir a visitarla. Pese a todo y a que se arriesgaba mucho si ella lo había reconocido, quería verla a toda costa.

Fue hasta allá.

* * *

><p>Lois se encontraba internada en una habitación, sola. Estaba acostada en una cama donde descansaba. Tenía algunas vendas en sus brazos y piernas…<p>

Cuando Clark entró, abrió los ojos y lo miró largamente en silencio. Él hizo lo mismo.

Por espacio de un largo minuto, permanecieron así… hasta que ella se decidió a hablarle.

-Superman – dijo.

Clark tragó saliva. Aguardó, con una pelota de hielo en su estomago.

-Superman – repitió ella. Él asintió.

-Si.

-Lo vi.

Clark alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Lo vi, Smallville – Lois sonrió levemente – Anoche. Cuando ese psicópata nos atacó y mató al Alcalde. Superman apareció. Lo vi. Fue impresionante.

Él se relajó visiblemente. No lo recordaba. No lo había reconocido… y si lo hizo, su mente en confusión borró el episodio.

Vaya suerte que tenia.

Demasiada, para ser cierta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó.

-Sobreviviré – Lois miró a sus ropas – Estas empapado. ¿Llueve afuera?

-Si. Vengo del funeral del Alcalde.

-Dios… De solo pensar que estuvimos hablando minutos antes de que ese loco nos atacara… - cerró sus ojos - ¿Alguna idea de quien es ese tipo?

-Ninguna. La policía lo busca… y creo que tu Superman también lo está haciendo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro. Es decir… Está claro que es una especie de justiciero, de superhéroe de alguna clase. Seguramente ira tras él.

-Más le vale… Clark, esto no puede quedar así.

Hombre y mujer se miraron por un segundo otra vez. Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué tal siguió la fiesta después de que me fui? – preguntó.

-Pues… me aburrí y me fui – se excusó él – Sucede que no era lo mismo… sin ti.

Otra sonrisa en los labios de Lois. Clark se acercó tímidamente a la cama. Le depositó un beso en la frente.

-Descansa – le pidió – Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Perry va a matarme… y Taylor también.

-Ninguno de los dos hará eso. Se preocuparon mucho por tu salud.

-Seguramente. Si no estoy yo, ese periódico se va a pique. Puedes creerlo.

-Cuídate – dijo Clark y la dejó.

Ella lo vio irse y suspiró. Con cuidado, se dio vuelta en la cama y trató de seguir descansando.

Su mente volvía una y otra vez a la figura vestida de negro, con aquella gabardina ondeando a su espalda, como una capa.

-Superman – murmuró y al rato, se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Metrópolis. Distrito Suicida. <strong>

**Esa noche…**

Clark, con su oscuro traje de superhéroe, patrullaba la noche desde la cima de un edificio. Sus pesquisas para encontrar al ser mitad hombre, mitad maquina lo habían llevado una vez mas al Distrito Suicida, el barrio mas peligroso de Metrópolis.

Con la ayuda de sus poderes escudriñaba los alrededores. Una combinación de visión de rayos X, súper-oído y visión telescópica le servían para su propósito. Ninguna casa estaba cerrada para él. Ningún acceso le era infranqueable.

Encontraría a ese cyborg, así tuviese que peinar la ciudad entera.

No hizo falta llegar a tanto. Corben acudió a la cita no concertada.

-¿Me buscabas? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Clark se volvió solo para recibir el impacto de un poderoso puño en su cara. Cayó hacia atrás, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Creo que no me presenté correctamente en nuestro anterior encuentro. Mi nombre es John Corben. ¡Mucho gusto! – el cyborg le tiró una patada.

Clark la recibió, pero con agilidad y moviéndose súper velozmente, se colocó detrás del gran hombre. Le hizo una llave de lucha en el cuello.

-Peleas como una niña – se burló Corben, sacándoselo de encima de un empujón. Se volvió hacia él y lo aferró de las solapas de su traje, revoleándolo por el aire…

Clark cayó en dirección al edificio vecino: una iglesia abandonada. Atravesó un vitral y aterrizó en el piso dándose un golpazo. Por la fuerza del impacto, el suelo de ladrillo se hundió un poco.

Corben no tardó en estar con él. De un salto, traspasó una pared lateral y cayó ante el altar. Se enderezó, miró al Cristo en la cruz, se persignó y sonrió, burlonamente.

-Que conveniente – dijo – Morir en la casa de Dios. Una deliciosa ironía, ¿no te parece?

-No – Clark se incorporó tomando envión. Pegó un salto hacia él. El cyborg lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Los dos cayeron contra una pared del fondo de la iglesia, la que se vino abajo por el impacto producido.

Los dos surgieron de una montaña de cascotes y ladrillos, un momento después, como enfurecidos titanes. Corben empujó a Clark, trenzándose con él.

Se debatieron sin lograr moverse por un rato. Después, el criminal consiguió empujarlo contra una columna…

El asesino sonrió maniáticamente. Lo tenía atrapado. O eso creía.

Clark decidió dejar de refrenarse. Dio rienda suelta a otro poder suyo para vencerlo: la visión calorífica.

Dos rayos rojos potentes salieron disparados de sus ojos hacia la cara de Corben. El cyborg gritó, sorprendido, mientras la mitad de su rostro se derretía dejando al descubierto un ojo biónico y parte del cráneo de metal.

-¡Hijo de puta! – insultó.

Aquella si que era una revelación inesperada. Podía sentir dolor, pese a ser en parte maquina. Solo quería decir una cosa…

Que podía derrotarlo.

Corben largó un puñetazo hacia delante. Clark le atajó la mano y la aferró como una tenaza.

-¿Quién te manda? – preguntó.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Respuesta incorrecta. Clark apretó la mano y se la aplastó, la machucó. Los dedos se rompieron, liberando chispas. Corben volvió a exclamar de dolor.

-¿Quién es tu jefe?

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No te lo diré!

-Muy bien. Como gustes.

Clark hundió su mano derecha en el pecho del cyborg. Apretó con fuerza y extrajo su corazón: una batería central rodeada de cables, unida a él.

-Ultima oportunidad. _¿Quién te envió?_

Corben cayó de rodillas en el piso, jadeando.

-No… te… lo diré.

-Lo harás.

Los dedos de Clark comenzaron a cerrarse, triturando la batería. El indicador interno de Corben le avisó de que si la fuente de poder central era destruida, su cuerpo no tendría sustento. Por ende, su cerebro moriría y él estaría aniquilado…

-¡Habla ya o la destruiré! – dijo Clark - _¿Quién es tu jefe?_

-¡Lex Luthor!

_Luthor_. De modo que era él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer… conmigo? – jadeó el cyborg.

-Debería matarte – declaró Clark – Pero creo que la justicia estará interesada en tu declaración. Hay muchos que desearan oír tu historia.

Soltó la batería maltrecha. Se la entregó a Corben, quien la sostuvo con la única mano que le quedaba intacta.

Lo dejó varado en mitad de la iglesia abandonada, seguro de que no iría a ningún lado. Se ocuparía de que la policía se hiciera cargo de él, mas tarde.

…Ahora iba tras el pez mayor…

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor permanecía solo en su oficina, con los dedos cruzados y sentado en un sillón, esperando. Cuando Clark entró al edificio de LexCorp como un vendaval a supervelocidad, ni se inmutó.<p>

-Creo que te debo las gracias, "Superman" – dijo – Con lo inútil que es ese idiota de Corben… sobre todo, porque deja trabajos sin terminar. Oh, bien, que remedios… me parece que me ahorrare dos millones de dólares en esta ocasión.

-Luthor… ya mismo te entregaras a la policía.

-Y si no lo hago, ¿Qué? – el empresario enarcó una ceja - ¿Iras y les contaras en persona que yo mandé a matar al Alcalde? ¿Qué quise matarte a ti, un fenómeno de la naturaleza? ¿Qué si no lo hago? ¿Me obligaras?

Clark endureció la mirada. Dio un paso al frente. Luthor levantó una mano. Llevaba una pistola.

Disparó.

La bala rebotó en el pecho del héroe, sin causar daño.

-¡Estupendo! – exclamó Lex - ¡Totalmente invulnerable a las armas comunes! Me pregunto qué podría realmente matarte, Hombre de Acero…

Los ojos de Clark brillaron, rojos. La pistola en la mano de Luthor se calentó tanto que el empresario tuvo que soltarla. En ese momento, como una atronadora bala de cañón, el superhéroe se lanzó contra el hombre calvo y lo aferró de su traje, levantándolo del suelo varios centímetros.

-¡Estas acabado, Luthor! ¡La justicia dará cuenta de ti!

-¡No, no lo hará! ¡No tienes pruebas contra mí! ¡Nada que me ligue al asesinato del Alcalde!

-Tengo a tu asesino metálico… Corben.

-¿Estas seguro? – Lex sonrió.

Clark no comprendió la sonrisa en su rostro. Bajó a Luthor. Despreocupado, Lex tomó un celular, marcó un número y habló…

-¿Tess? – preguntó. Conectó el altavoz, de modo que su acompañante pudiera oír la charla.

-Aquí estoy.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Afirmativo. Corben está muerto.

* * *

><p>Tess se encontraba sentada en un banco de la iglesia abandonada. La batería que alimentaba a Corben estaba a su lado, desconectada.<p>

Mientras hablaba por celular con su jefe, miró como un equipo de limpieza de LexCorp encerraba en una bolsa negra al cuerpo del cyborg muerto.

-Todo bajo control – sonrió, satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Luthor colgó. Se acomodó el traje y la corbata que llevaba puestas.<p>

-Así que, como iba diciendo, no tienes ninguna prueba con la que inculparme, de modo que lo mas seguro es que te marches, antes de que sea yo quien llame a la policía y te haga arrestar por violación de domicilio, amenaza a un ciudadano inocente y demás cargos que con gusto, podría inventar para ti.

Clark apretó los puños con fuerza, pero se contuvo. Sabia cuando era momento de abandonar la pista.

-Te estaré vigilando – dijo – Volveremos a vernos.

-Cuento con ello. Eres un desafío formidable.

Un viento huracanado. Una puerta que se abrió y cerró de golpe. Un segundo después, el empresario se quedó solo de nuevo en su oficina.

-Oh, si… Será _muy_ interesante – comentó, mirando por un ventanal a la ciudad.


	9. Cuando Lois conoció a Superman

**9**

**Cuando Lois conoció a Superman **

**Interior de un hospital. **

**Metrópolis. Tiempo mas tarde… **

Lois abrió los ojos. Había una figura parada a los pies de su cama. Un hombre, vestido con una gabardina negra… la miraba con cariño.

-¿Clark? – preguntó ella.

-¿Está usted bien?

Estudió el rostro del misterioso sujeto con detenimiento. ¡Era increíble el parecido que aquel tipo tenia con Clark! Pero no llevaba gafas y el acento en su voz, la forma de hablarle, era distinta.

-Superman – Lois se incorporó un poco en la cama. La sonrisa del rostro del hombre no se desvaneció.

-Así es como decidiste llamarme – dijo – Es un buen nombre.

-Dios… ¿Es esto real o estoy soñando?

-Es real. Me he enterado de que me estabas buscando… que querías saber sobre mí.

Lois asintió, asombrada de estar teniendo aquella charla.

Él le tendió una mano.

-Entonces, cambiate de ropa, ven conmigo y no tengas miedo. Te lo contaré todo.

* * *

><p>Por supuesto, Clark no le contó <em>todo<em>. Solo algunas cosas, las que creyó convenientes. Lo hizo mientras la cargaba en brazos y volaba con ella despacio por el nocturno cielo de Metrópolis y si bien volar era un poder que le incomodaba usar, mientras llevaba a Lois consigo no se le hizo tan agobiante…

En todo lo que duró el trayecto del hospital hasta la terraza del periódico "El Planeta", le habló de él: que venia de un lejano mundo extinto en el espacio, que llegó en una nave siendo un bebé…

Que creció y se crió en la Tierra, donde surgieron sus poderes.

Que desde hacía un tiempo había decidido usarlos para ayudar a las personas.

Lois escuchó todo con atención, atraída, fascinada ante aquel relato de ese hombre venido de más allá de las estrellas. Era conciente de que luego tendría que reproducir la entrevista apelando a su memoria, pero no le importaba. Ahora tenía la certeza. Ahora estaba convencida.

Tenía entre manos la historia del Siglo.

El viaje acabó en la terraza del Planeta. La depositó con cuidado allí y descendió junto a ella. Suspiró y caminó hacia la cornisa, mientras la brisa nocturna jugaba con su gabardina, haciéndola ondear como una capa.

-Es una ciudad maravillosa – comentó – Cientos y cientos viviendo en ella. Yo puedo escucharlos a todos.

Había una nota triste en su voz. Lois se le acercó. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Está noche me he enfrentado al Mal – le informó él – Alguien con una impunidad terrible, acostumbrado a manipular las cosas a su antojo.

Le contó sobre Corben y sobre Luthor. Lois escuchó con indignación como las sospechas que tenia (que Lex estaba implicado, de alguna forma u otra, con la muerte del Alcalde) se cumplían. Sintió que su sangre hervía. _¡La atrocidad de ese hombre no tenia limites!_ Iba a matarla también a ella, durante el atentado al político…

-¡Vamos a denunciar a ese hijo de puta! – exclamó, sin miedo.

-No tengo pruebas – tercio él – Se encargó de borrarlas. Pero puedes estar segura de que lo vigilare de cerca. Cometerá un error… y cuando lo haga…

-…Lo atraparemos – Lois asintió – Puedes contar conmigo para ello.

Clark la miró. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

El cuerpo de Lois se estremeció.

-Debo irme – dijo él – y tú tienes una historia que escribir.

-Si.

-Suerte con eso – le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a flotar en el aire.

-¡Espera! – pidió ella. Clark se detuvo en el aire - ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Por supuesto – fue su respuesta – Siempre.

Se marchó volando, perdiéndose entre los rascacielos. Lois se lo quedó mirando, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho.

Nunca antes había estado un hombre así en su vida.

Nunca.

Sentía que su vínculo con este era especial.

…Y aquél solo era el principio…


	10. Un desencanto en el trabajo y Epilogo

**10**

**Un desencanto en el trabajo **

**Edificio del diario "El Planeta".**

**Al otro día. **

El señor Taylor terminó de leer el artículo redactado por Lois. A su lado, Perry White aguardaba.

La reportera esperaba, sentada delante de ambos, el veredicto final del Editor…

-Bien… esto es… singular – dijo Taylor, dejando los papeles sobre su escritorio y mirándola – Hablando con franqueza, la conclusión de tus investigaciones es…

Enmudeció. Buscó la palabra. White lo ayudó.

-Fantasiosa.

-No es _exactamente_ lo que iba a decir, pero si, es muy… extravagante.

-Un justiciero superheroico alienígena. ¡Vamos, Lois! ¡Parece argumento de una mala película de Ciencia Ficción! – puntualizó White - ¡Somos un diario serio! ¡No podemos publicar eso!

Lois se puso de pie.

-Entonces, consideren mi renuncia.

-¡Lois, por favor!

-No pienso cambiar ni una coma de ese articulo que escribí. Todo es la verdad. De principio a fin.

White se agarró la cabeza. Taylor llamó a la cordura y a la razón. Analizó la situación fríamente.

-Cuentas muchas cosas que no tienen base sólida – dijo – o cosas que no se pueden probar.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-El origen de este "Superman"; la naturaleza de sus poderes y… ah, por supuesto, la denuncia que el misterioso personaje hace contra Luthor…

-Jefe, lo coteje bien antes de terminar la redacción. John Corben existe. Resultó ser un asesino a sueldo buscado intensamente por el FBI.

-…Que tú dices que es un cyborg – Taylor se cruzó de brazos – Pero no me cambies de tema. Creo que con respecto a Luthor ya habíamos arreglado las cosas.

Lois resopló. Intentó guardar la calma, pese al infierno que latía en su corazón.

-Consideren mi renuncia – volvió a decir – No voy a cambiar nada del articulo.

-Haremos esto – Taylor hizo una pausa. Continuo – Dejaremos todo este asunto en suspenso… y NO vamos a despedirte – al ver que Lois iba a replicar, la atajó deprisa – Entiende que es demasiado fuera de lo normal lo que cuentas. Lois… a lo mejor estas cansada. Recuerda que sales de un hecho muy terrible como un atentado criminal. ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días de vacaciones en el exterior? Por ahí te venga bien.

-Los gastos corren por cuenta de la empresa – agregó White.

-Ve, viaja, descansa… y luego vuelves y retomas tus actividades, como siempre. ¿Qué te parece?

Lois bajó la vista, vencida.

-Está bien.

* * *

><p>Al volver a su escritorio, se encontró con Clark. Al verla, le sonrió.<p>

-¡Lois! ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué hay, Smallville? – dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas. Su semblante expresaba tristeza.

-¿Sucede algo?

-El jefe me manda de vacaciones. Mi historia sobre Superman no los convenció.

-Oh… - Clark pestañeó – Lo siento mucho. De veras, Lois.

-¿Sabes? No me importa lo que ellos digan – Lois frunció el ceño, desafiante – Superman existe y lo voy a probar. En algún momento lo haré y será para la primera plana.

-Lois, si alguien puede lograrlo, esa eres tú – aseguró Clark, sonriendo – Estoy cien por cien seguro.

-Gracias, Smallville. Sé que puedo confiar en ti – la tristeza de su rostro dio paso a una sonrisa pequeña.

-Piensalo de esta forma: a lo mejor Superman decide hacer en algún momento un acto heroico de forma más pública. Algo grande. Y ahí tendrás tu primera plana.

-Dios te oiga, Clark.

-Ya veras. Como decía mi padre: _"Ten Fe"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

El avión de pasajeros atravesaba el cielo, entrando en territorio norteamericano. Lois se reclinaba en su asiento; sus vacaciones en el exterior habían llegado a su fin. Era hora de volver a su vida y su trabajo.

De repente, se produce un tumulto. Dos sujetos armados irrumpen en la sección del avión donde estaba. Hablan primero en árabe y luego, en inglés…

-¡Todos al suelo! ¡YA! – gritó uno de ellos - ¡Nadie intente nada o lo lamentara!

La sangre de Lois se enfrió. Estaban en mitad de un ataque terrorista. _¡Estaban tomando al avión y sus pasajeros de rehenes! _

Con sigilo, se agachó en el piso. Rebuscó su teléfono móvil y lo extrajo. Marcó a prisa el primer número de su lista de contactos.

-¿Clark? – susurró – Soy yo.

-¡Lois! ¡Hola! ¡Que bueno oírte de nuevo! ¿Dónde estas?

-Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo… Estoy en el avión de regreso a Metrópolis. Nos acaban de tomar de rehenes.

-¿Qué?

-¡Terroristas! – Lois miró entre los asientos hacia donde los dos sujetos armados estaban – Veo dos… supongo que son mas. Están tomando el control del avión…

-Por Dios…

-¡Van a estrellarlo! ¡Como hicieron el 11 de septiembre! Escucha, avisa a…

Un gritó a sus espaldas la asustó. Un tercer terrorista la descubrió con el teléfono en la mano. Se lo sacó de golpe y lo destruyó de un pisotón. Le apuntó con una metralleta…

_-¡Este avión pertenece desde este momento a la Sagrada Causa Islámica! –_ anunció una voz por los altavoces. Venia directamente desde la cabina del piloto _- ¡En el nombre de Alá, somos guerreros de Dios en una cruzada contra los infieles! ¡Moriremos en esta causa sagrada para asestar a los impuros un golpe directo a otro de sus símbolos de pecado! ¡Alabado sea Dios! _

Lois no lo podía creer. Estaba en mitad de la primera plana de los periódicos del día de mañana… y, estaba segura, ella no la podría leer.

El avión fue desviado de su curso a Metrópolis. Enfiló directo sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, en dirección al edificio del Empire State. _¡Allí, esos locos fundamentalistas planeaban estrellarlo! _

…Pero eso no sucedió…

Una figura surgió de las nubes. Volaba a velocidades supersónicas hacia el avión. Cuando llegó a su lado, se colocó delante de su trompa y lo atajó.

En el interior de la aeronave, todo se sacudió. Los terroristas cayeron al suelo, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Lois se sostuvo en su asiento.

Algo pasaba afuera.

El avión se detuvo.

Suspendido en el aire, lo jalaron despacio hacia un estadio de fútbol cercano. En aquellos momentos de la mañana, no había casi nadie en las inmediaciones, por lo que fue depositado en pleno campo de entrenamiento con suavidad. Los pocos testigos que por el lugar pasaban se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas…

Lois se acercó a la ventanilla más próxima. Echó un vistazo al exterior.

Una figura azul y roja flotaba hacia la puerta del avión. Un sonoro "¡CRAC!" se produjo. Los pasajeros, ubicados en sus lugares, se miraron con extrañeza. Los terroristas se gritaron órdenes en árabe; hubo disparos y ruidos de golpes.

Todo duró unos segundos. Cuando acabó, un hombre vestido con un traje azul y una capa roja, con una "S" en el pecho se asomó a ver. Pese al cambio de traje, Lois lo reconoció. Salió a su encuentro…

-¡Superman!

Él asintió. Miró a los demás pasajeros. Todos los ojos estaban contemplándolo, atónitos.

-¿Todos están bien? – preguntó.

-¡Muere, perro infiel! – gritó un terrorista árabe, apareciendo con una metralleta en las manos. Disparó una salva de mortíferas balas.

La gente gritó. Las balas rebotaron como si nada en el pecho del superhéroe. Cuando el arma del terrorista se quedó sin munición, su cara fue un canto a la desolación.

Superman le propinó un golpe. No fue tan demoledor como para matarlo, pero si con el suficiente impacto para dejarlo inconsciente. Una algarabía general estalló en el avión. _¡Los terroristas estaban vencidos!_

Alguien sacó una foto con cámara digital. Cientos de teléfonos celulares se alzaron en el aire. La gente comenzó a filmar lo que estaban viendo… otro los usaban para comunicarse con sus familias y conocidos, para contarles lo que había pasado.

Ignorando todo el movimiento a su alrededor, Lois se acercó a Superman.

-Gracias – le dijo – Esto es nuevo. ¿A que se debe el cambio?

-Reflexioné un poco. El negro estaba bien, pero era muy deprimente. Decidí que el azul y el rojo no estaban tan mal, después de todo… ¿Estás bien, verdad? – le preguntó.

-Hoy, gracias a ti, fantástica. Pero, ¿Cómo supiste lo que pasaba?

Como toda respuesta, Superman se llevó un dedo a la boca, haciendo el gesto de "silencio".

-Secreto de profesión – dijo y se volvió para irse.

-¡Espera! – Lois lo detuvo. Sin darle tiempo a nada, le estampó un beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, él la miró. Ella le sonrió, feliz.

-Cuento con volverte a ver otra vez – dijo – No desaparezcas mucho tiempo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la dejó. Salió flotando por la puerta del avión. La observó por un momento. Después despegó, elevándose a alta velocidad, hacia el cielo.

* * *

><p>El titular del diario "El Planeta" rezaba:<p>

"**SUPERMAN SALVA N.Y DE ATENTADO TERRORISTA"**

De modo que ya era oficial. Su nuevo nombre estaba en la primera plana de los diarios de todo el mundo.

Su vida había cambiado. Nada volvería a ser igual.

Suspiró y sonrió. Era la segunda vez en que disfrutaba del poder de volar. La primera fue cuando llevó a Lois a la cima del edificio del Planeta.

Atravesó el cielo. Planeó por la orbita de la Tierra, hacia el sol naciente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en sus labios…

**¡Fin! **


End file.
